hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo (Spain and Chibiromano)
Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo (まわる地球ロンド スペイン&ちびロマーノ版 Mawaru Chikyū Rondo Supein & Chibi Romāno-ban, lit. "Flag-waving Parade - Spain and Chibiromano Edition") is the ending theme for the anime series Hetalia: The Beautiful World. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in Spain and South Italy during his younger days. It is sung by Go Inoue in the voice of Spain and Aki Kanada in the voice of Chibiromano. Lyrics Kanji= 「なあ、ロマーノ、今日はお遊戯でもせーへん？」 「うむ、いつものはたらきに免じて付き合ってやってもいいぞ。」 「ほな、いくで！」 まわるまわる　手を取って　まわる地球ロンド 足を踏みならしてCAROLARE 熱々のPAELLA　　ZUMOで乾杯！ まわるまわる地球でBUONO!（HOLA!）ヘタリア あーあ　食べたいな　チュロチュロチューロス　QUE APROVECHE 「んーんぁんー、うんまいぞ！おいスペイン、たりねぇーぞこのやろうー！」 「オレの分は？」 「うっせぇ！」 まわるまわる　手を取って　輪になってロンド HORCHATA飲んで　FARTON食べて　CANTARE まわるぞ（まわるで）地球　俺たちのヘタリア まわるまわる　手を取って　まわる地球ロンド 食の都 BASQUE で VAMOS A BAILAR おどりはオレ様のほうが上手いだぞ！ まわるまわる地球でBUONO!（HOLA!）ヘタリア あーあ　つかれたぞ　夢の中まで　MARCIARE あーあ 　また寝てもうた「すーぴー…」世界一の子分やな 「おなかいっぱいぞ、このやろう…」 「寝顔も可愛いやな。」 まわるまわる　手を取って　輪になってロンド いつまでも　手をつないで　CANTARE まわるで地球　俺たちのヘタリア「んーんま、んまー…」 ほな　行こうか　何があっても　守ったるからな 新しい世界への　ドアをあけるぞ　このやろうー！ 「うっむうう、うむうう！」 「ん？どないしたのロマーノ？怖い怪獣の夢でも見た？」 「ちがうぞ！なんかスペインはこわいやつらと一緒にどっか行っちゃう夢見たんだぞこのやろうー！」 「ははは、大丈夫やって、ここにおるで。」 「べつに…おい、スペイン！小腹がすいてちまったぞちきしょう！」 まわるまわる　手を取って　まわる地球ロンド 足を踏みならしてCAROLARE 元気になるおまじない 「いくで！ふそそそそそそそー」 「効いてねーぞ！」 まわるまわる地球でBUONO!（HOLA!）ヘタリア あーあ　行きたいぞ　スペインのいない世界へ 「何ゆっとんねん！」 「よっしゃ！肩車やで〜！」 「わぁ！」 しっかりつかまっといてな 「わはぁーっ！」 「ロマーノ！ずーっと一緒やで！！」 「ちぎー！そこは触るなー！」 まわるまわる　手を取って　輪になってロンド みんなで一緒に　CANTARE まわるぞ（まわるで）地球　俺たちのヘタリア 「はあ、ロマーノの背はいつなったらオレと一緒なるんやな？」 「ばっかやろう！もう少ししたらお前なんか見下ろしてやるんだぞ、このやろうー！ちーひー」 「あは、せやったらもっと嫌いなもん食べんとな！」 「うえ、ええ、うるさい！ちくしょうー！」 「あしパタパタすんな！危ないで！」 「ううう」 「ははは」 「笑うな！ちくしょうー！」 |-| Romaji= "Naa, Romano, kyou wa oyuugi demo se-hen?" "Umu, itsumo no hataraki ni menjite tsukiatte yattemo ii zo." "Hona, ikude!" Mawaru mawaru te wo totte mawaru chikyuu rondo Ashi wo fuminarashite CAROLARE Atsuatsu no PERLLA ZUMO de kanpai! Mawaru mawaru chikyuu de BUONO! (HOLA!) hetalia Aa, tabetaina churochurochu-rosu QUE APROVECHE "Hmm-mm-ahn, unmaizo! oi Spain, tarine-zo konoyarou-!" "Ore no bun wa?" "Ussee!!" Mawaru mawaru te wo totte wa ni natte rondo HORCHATA nonde FARTON tabete CANTARE Mawaruzo (mawarude) chikyuu oretachi no Hetalia Mawaru mawaru te wo totte mawaru chikyuu rondo Shoku no miyako BASQUE de VAMOS A BAILAR Odori wa oresama no hou ga umai dazo! Mawaru mawaru chikyuu de BUONO! (HOLA!) hetalia Aa, tsukareta zo yume no naka made MARCIARE Aa, mata netemouta “su-pi-” sekaiichi no kobun yana "Onaka ippai zo, konoyarou~" "Negao mo kawaii yana." Mawaru mawaru te wo totte wa ni natte rondo Itsumademo te wo tsunaide CANTARE Mawarude chikyuu oretachi no Hetalia “hmmmm-ma, mm-ah” Hona ikouka nani ga attemo mamottaru karana Atarashii sekai e no doa wo akeruzo konoyarou-! "Ummmu, ummmu!" "Hm? Donaishitano Romano? Kowai kaijuu no yume demo mita?" "Chigauzo! Nanka Spain wa kowai yatsura to issho ni dokka icchau yume mitandazo konoyarou-!” "Hahaha, daijoubu yade, koko ni orude." "Betsuni… oi, Spain! Kobara ga suite chimattazo chikishou!" Mawaru mawaru te wo totte mawaru chikyuu rondo Ashi wo fuminarashite CAROLARE Genki ni naru omajinai "Ikude! Fusososososososo…" "Kiitene-zo!" Mawaru mawaru chikyuu de BUONO! (HOLA!) Hetalia Aa, ikitaizo Spain no inai sekai e "Nani yuttonnen!" "Ossha! Kataguruma yade-!" "Wa-!" Shikkari tsukamattoitena "Waha-!" "Romano! Zutto issho yade!!" "Chigiii! Soko wa sawaruna-!!" Mawaru mawaru te wo totte wa ni natte rondo Minna de ishho ni CANTARE Mawaruzo (mawarude) chikyuu oretachi no Hetalia "Haa, Romano no se ha itsu nattara ore to issho narun yana?" "Bakkayarou! Mou sukoshi shitara omae nanka mioroshiteyarun dazo, kono yarou-! Chii-hii-!" "Aha, seyattara motto kirai na mon tabentona!" "Ue, ee, urusai! Chikushou!!" "Ashi patapata sunna! Abunaide!" "Uuu…" "Hahaha!" "Warauna! Chikushou-!" |-| English= “Hey, Romano, do you want to play games today?” “Well, I guess since you’ve always worked hard, so fine, I’ll play with you!” “Okay then… Here we go!” Round and round, hand-in-hand, the earth goes around in rondo Stamp your feet and dance a carolareA medieval ring dance where you take other people's hand and spin in a circle The paellaValencian rice dish is piping hot, let’s make a toast with zumo!Fruit juice On the earth that goes round and round, buono!Good (Hola!)Hello Hetalia Ah-ah, I want to eat churro-churro-churros, que aprovecheSame as “Bon Appétit”! “Hmmm, this is so yummy! Hey, Spain, it’s not enough, you bastard!” “What about my share?” “Shuddup!” Round and round, hand-in-hand, form a circle and dance in rondo Let’s drink some horchata,Valencian drink and eat some fartonValencian sweets, then we’ll cantaré!Sing The earth goes around, it’s our Hetalia! Round and round, hand-in-hand, the earth goes around in rondo In Basque,An autonomous community in Spain the city of gourmet, vamos a bailar!We're going to dance When it comes to dancing, I’m better than you! On the earth that goes round and round, buono! (Hola!) Hetalia Ah-ah, I’m so tired~ marciareMarch on into my dream Ah-ah, he fell asleep again “snore…snore…” He’s the best henchman in the world “I’m full, you bastard…” “His sleeping face is cute too…” Round and round, hand-in-hand, form a circle and dance in rondo We’ll hold hands together forever and cantaré The earth goes around, it’s our Hetalia! “Hmmmm, Mmmmmm” Hey now, shall we go? No matter what happens, I will protect you We will open the door to a brand-new world, you bastard! “Hmm? What’s the matter Romano? Did you dream of scary monsters?” “No! I had a dream that Spain went away with some scary guys, you bastard!” “Hahaha, it’s okay. I’m right here.” “I don’t care… hey, Spain, I’m feeling kinda hungry, dammit!” Round and round, hand-in-hand, the earth goes around in rondo Stamp your feet and dance a carolare A good-luck spell that will cheer you up “Here goes! Fusososososososo…” “It’s not working!” On the earth that goes round and round, buono! (Hola!) Hetalia Ah-ah, I want to go to a world without Spain! “What are you talking about!?” “All righty then! Here! Ride on my shoulders!” “Whoa!” Be sure to hold on tight “Oh, wow…” “Romano, we’ll be together forever!” “Chigiii-! Don’t touch me there!” Round and round, hand-in-hand, form a circle and dance in rondo Everyone come together let’s cantaré The earth goes around, it’s our Hetalia! “Haaah… Romano, when will you grow to be as tall as I am?” “You idiot! Just you wait, very soon I’ll be the one looking down at you, bastard! Tee-hee…” “Aha! In that case, you have to eat more of what you don’t like!” “Ugh, eeh, shut up, dammit!” “Don’t kick around like that, it’s dangerous!” “Uuuugggghhh…” “Ahahaha…” “Stop laughing, dammit!” Album Unlike other alternate ending themes, it was released on the limited edition version of the compilation CD Hetalia: The Beautiful World: Mawaru Chikyuu Best on August 14, 2014 at Anime☆Marche. Category:Media Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo